All Consuming Fire
by bateemma416
Summary: Sam. Hallucinations. Motel. Dean gone. Fire. Dean saves the day.


I haven't had the time to properly write chapters. I was watching seasons 6 and 7 over again and I got this little tid-bit in my head and I just started writing. Hope you enjoy!

1000 Words

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean had gone out to grab dinner for them both, leaving Sam to his own devices in the motel room. Sam had started by lying on the bed counting the dots on the ceiling tiles, but Lucifer had decided to show his ugly face so Sam knew he had to find something to occupy him more than looking at the ceiling.

Sam walked over to the motel table to grab his laptop and then went back to his on the bed with his back resting on the headboard. He opened the laptop lid and first started checking his emails and then started reading into some miscellaneous lore.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was sitting in the diner which was 10 minutes away from the motel him and Sam were staying in. Dean had taken a liking to one of the waitresses Marié. Dean had placed his order and then went about chatting her up and losing track of time and how long Sam had been waiting back in the motel.

"So, were you born here or for some god-awful reason you moved here?" Dean asked

"I was born in this shit hole of a town. I don't like it just like most of the residents here don't like it. But I am working on getting my high school diploma so I can move myself and daughter out of this place." Marié said

"You have a daughter?" Dean asked

Marié grabbed her wallet from her pocket and pulled out a photo of her daughter and passed it to Dean.

"That's Carolyn. Got knocked up when I was 16 and I didn't have the strength to have an abortion so I kept her. She's 5 now, and growing like you wouldn't believe." Marié explained

"Well, she's a spitting image of you even at the age of 5." Dean complimented

"Thank-you." Marié said grabbing Deans order

"Well my brother and I are in town for at least another day so perhaps I will see you again." Dean said walking towards the door.

Dean was about to turn around again when he heard sirens coming past the diner and headed down the road. To any other person they would have just ignored that, but Dean knew that with the Winchester luck they were blessed with it would be the freaking motel on fire. Dean threw the food into the back of the impala and gunned it back down the road towards the motel.

Dean was not prepared to see the entire motel up in flames. He started looking through the people in ambulances and the people standing by the fire trucks who had been pulled out. Dean made sure to go up to everyone that had been inside and ask them if they had seen is gigantic brother Sam. When everybody was shaking their heads, Dean knew that he had to get inside and he had to do it now.

Dean saw that the part of the motel he and Sam were staying in had not been completely engulfed. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and made his way to the door, unlocked it with new found ease. The smoke was the first thing to hit him, so he got onto his hands and knees and started to crawl across the floor to the bed that Sam always slept in. He pulled himself up and looked to see Sam laying down in the bed with his fists full of the bed sheets and eyes screwed shut. He almost looked dead, but Dean didn't let that though get anymore traction as he grabbed a hold of Sam and started dragging him out of the room they were sharing.

Once Dean had Sam safely away from the fire he was able to take his first deep breath since running into the fire. Sam still had his eyes screwed shut and the bed sheets still firmly in his fists, Dean knew that Sam had been hallucinating Lucifer lately and stared to wonder if that's what this was. Dean grabbed Sam again and dragged him to the grass and treed area beside the motel. He laid Sam down and started to check him over for injuries. Once he was sure that Sam wasn't injured he grabbed Sam and brought him in for a hug. A hug that no hugs would be able to mimic because Dean almost lost Sam tonight and if Sam was gone Dean wasn't far behind.

Dean changed position so he was sitting up against a tree and had Sam sitting sideways on his lap with his legs sticking out to the left. Dean was running his fingers through Sam's hair and rubbing his back in an attempt to bring Sam back to the present.

"De?" Sam rasped

"Oh god, Sammy." Dean said letting the tears fall freely

Dean hugged Sam as tight as he could and didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

"Sammy, I thought you were dead. Thank god you're okay." Sam said

"S'ry. I saw Lucifer and then he would leave me alone so I got the laptop and started doing some research and then he kept digging and digging and he wouldn't stop. I tried to lay down and try to think about something at least until you got back but it didn't work. Then I could smell smoke and see fire and I just thought that it was Lucifer and hallucinations again so I tried to block it out and I didn't realize that it was actual fire. And-" Sam rambled

"Sam, Sammy. It's okay. All that matters is that you're safe now. When they get the fire out I am going to see what is still left and then we will high tale it to Bobby's for a bit. How's that sound?" Dean asked

"Good." Sam said snuggling back into the warmth of Dean

"Thank god you're okay kiddo. I don't know what I would have done without you." Dean said running his fingers through Sam's hair again


End file.
